Through Another's Eyes
by Ganzyyy
Summary: You know the story of the young boy Matty who gave his life to save his friends and everything he loved. But let's look at the story through the eyes of a voice we never heard.


**Hello there! So recently I just learned that there were sequels to The Giver. WHAAAT. I know. So I've read up to the third book called Messenger. And now I am a little sad. So if you haven't read that book, I would say: Do not read this. You will be confused. And it's a spoilerish story.**

**I just had the need to write a little story about the book. I recommend reading the whole series not just The Giver because You Find Out What Happened To Jonas And Gabe. And I know you're all curious so DO IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story. Lois Lowry is the owner of these fabulous characters.**

* * *

She had always been happy. No one had ever done her wrong personally, but they had done wrong to each other within her borders which made her sad. And it wasn't often that she was forced to threaten others because of a feeling that she had. One warning, that's it. Sometimes if she was feeling generous she would give a few. But at times, she would be forced to take matters into her own hands though she really didn't want to.

But through the long cycles of the years she had seen many come into her borders and go out the other side. She always made sure her borders and paths were clear. Then they wouldn't have to hurt her. But she felt something deep within herself - like something rotting away at her. There was a pain in her soul, in her heart and she couldn't find a way to fix it. She felt herself becoming bitter. Little by little it ate away at her, but she did her best to protect the people in her borders from this disease.

Though she did her best, many began to fear her. They entered only when necessary. She felt their fear, and it only furthered the pain she felt. But there was one little boy that never felt any fear. She watched over him with a smile on her face. Him and his little tag team of misfits always covered in dirt and grime. She enjoyed this boy's company. He never hurt her and there was never a trace of fear in his heart and because of that, she was able to keep the disease away.

But her precious body was being infected by outside sources. The wind that blew through her wild brown hair smelled of change - of danger - but she didn't know what to do. She could not run away. It was coming from the home of the little boy, this evil, and now it was her own fear that brought about her subtle changes. Her mind growing dark with the hatred of the others and her body began to move on its own.

She still had the boy, older now though. He was growing into a good young man. She kept his secret safe as he helped her friends. How she longed to talk to him before her mind was completely gone. She did all she could to warn him, to stay away from her but to no avail. He was set in crossing her borders once more.

She tried, but the stench that grew at her center was becoming too much even for her. The core of her body was rotting away. Never again would she be able to control herself. The evil had penetrated her as it did the boy's own home. The desire to shut out everyone, to kill... it was uncontrollable. She felt her mind blacking out as the disease coursed through her. She was sick - so very sick - but there was no one to help her.

She felt it eating away at her. When she looked at her body, it looked as though her once dark skin was turning black and perhaps it really was. The blackness crawled out from her chest completely covering her legs and arms. And now it was slowly moving up her neck and to her head. _Help... _she thought with her mind desperately trying to reach someone. _Someone please... _were the last thoughts that touched her as the evil accelerated and took away her mind - everything going black.

How much time had passed? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Maybe it was just a couple of hours. She couldn't remember. She couldn't see anything of the outside world, but she could feel the pain and the fever of her sickness pulsing through her. She was angry and afraid. She was like a wound animal that was cornered - ready to attack with everything she had.

She had given up. All the hope she had that maybe somewhere... someone would hear her pleas were gone. A gentle breeze passed by her. It pushed away the stench that had consumed her and she slowly began to wake up. She blinked her green eyes and looked down at her body. The black on her skin fell away like it was being shed and crumbled away exposing a fresh layer of her beautiful dark skin.

Confused as to who had heard her, she looked around. _The boy... _she thought as she saw his friends crying over his still body. _"Healer..." _ The wind whispered in her ear. That's right... he was. He healed the frog which was her friend. He loved her borders and now because of her, he was gone.

_Healer..._ her mind wept as the people of his home did. After a long time of mourning, they buried him not too far from her borders. She reached out to his grave and willed the earth to grow. Flowers of all colors grew over him. She smiled for this was all she could do to thank him.

_"Thank you, Forest."_ A breeze brought his words. She gasped as she looked up. There she saw him. He was transparent and floating like the wind. _"I'm glad you are feeling better."_ His smile brought tears to her green eyes.

_Thank you Healer! _She called out causing him to laugh.

_"Take care, and protect Village for me."_ His body began to fade. _"And be a good girl from now on."_

_I will! I promise you Healer! I will! _She called out with her mind. He smiled brightly and faded into nothing.

Forest was once again alone. People still feared her and very few came near her, but her hope remained that one day another would venture into her borders without fear and full of adventure. _You were always the Fiercest of the Fierce, Healer. _She whispered to the wind. _Perhaps one day another with your spirit will come my way, and keep me company once again._


End file.
